FIG. 6 illustrates an aspect of TA (Timing Advance) control in a conventional LTE (Long Term Evolution) scheme.
As illustrated in FIG. 6, in the TA control, a radio base station eNB is configured to align the reception timings (“Uu UL”) of uplink signals, which are transmitted by a mobile station UE#1 and a mobile station UE#2, such that the uplink signals are orthogonal to each other, and to transmit “TA commands (TA1 and TA2)” to the mobile station UE#1 and the mobile station UE#2.
The mobile station UE#1 and the mobile station UE#2 are configured to adjust the transmission timings (“Uu UL”) of uplink signals on the basis of the “TA commands (TA1 and TA2)” received from the radio base station eNB.
As described above, the TA control is applied, so that it is possible to correct propagation delay of the uplink signals.